The Gundalian Outcast - Book 1 of 3: New Vestroia
by DarkusWavern
Summary: After conducting failed after failed experiments to rip open a portal to another world, Aeolus (daughter of Barodius) succeeds. In order to save her life, she jumps into the portal. Aeolus is transported to the core of a place called "New Vestroia," where she sees the rebirth of Drago, and the Ancient Warriors grant her a task - to watch the Resistance. Takes place during NV.


Me: Well, hello there fellow readers! DarkusWavern here, bringing you the first book in this trilogy! :D

Dan: It's really boring - I don't even show up in this chapter!

Me: Well, gosh. eue It's called a prologue for a reason. It's for character development, idiot.

Dan: /shrugs/ Fine. DarkusWavern does not own Bakugan, Spinmaster, characters associated with the canon series, and the world created. She only owns the OCs, the laws of physics that were never explained in the show, and the plot.

Me: Thanks for the disclaimer. -.-

Dan: /oblivious/ No problem!

Me: If I owned Bakugan, I wouldn't have shut down BD and the show. /bows/ LET THE STORY BEGIN!

-oOoPROLOUGEoOo-

What most people don't realize is that every second they live, they are one second closer to their death. They take life for granted, and waste most of it doing nothing. They don't read a book to get their imagination running wild, they don't go and talk with friends about things that range from the newest style to the coolest modern scientific achievement. They just sit there, moaning and moping around with boredom, blaming others for their own mistakes, wishing their life could end right at that moment...

Aeolus stopped thinking that way a long time ago.

She had once been completely loyal to her beloved father and the government of the planet. Her mother had, thankfully, not been able to see her husband rise to the throne; the poor thing had died a year before of Atadenovirus. She had regretted him from the start - the woman had only married him to get access to the Royal Archives, where most of the scientific knowledge of Gundalia was stored. She was able to get her hands on a few books, but was distracted with her surprise pregnancy of her daughter. After her birth, the to-be queen had to take care of Aeolus by herself while her father was dealing with the growing tensions of Neathia and the declining order of Gundalia. When the young girl was old enough, her mother taught her to read and write, which eventually led to her learning of physics, chemistry, and astronomy. What Aeolus was most interested in, however, was the power of the small, marble-like spheres called Bakugan. Aeolus' mother had read many legends to her of another dimension where the powerful beasts originated from. She asked many questions about them.

"Mum," she asked one night. "Do you think that someday, when our technology gets better, that I'll be able to go to another place, like Neathia?" The older woman had smiled, calmly saying, "I think that you'll be able to go to other galaxies all by yourself." They had laughed, and they told each other what they would do on those great adventures into the stars. Now, the times of taking life for granted was up. Aeolus' mother was long dead, and her father was now Emperor. The tensions between the two sister planets of Neathia and Gundalia were close to snapping; some thought it would soon lead to a full-out war between the two species.

All of the fantasies that she had in her mind still lingered around, and that was what pushed her forward. Aeolus could?physically feel her life getting shorter by the moment, her far, far-away death getting closer and closer to her. So why wait? The sooner she got out of the clutches of her father, the more of her life could be spent exploring the far reaches of the dimension, seeking out the wonders and horrors of the beautiful universe.

-oOoBAKUGANoOo-

It had failed yet again. In complete tiredness and anger, she smacked the computer screen in front of her in an attempt to get it working again. It appeared staticky for a moment, then reverted back to the original program. Aeolus grunted stiffly. The computers that were lensed to her were complete junk. The programs were choppy, the processing systems were slow, and now, they were starting to die on her. That's all those computers were now, she thought.

Junk. Old, useless junk.

Maybe after she was able to finish her current experiment, she could make her own. Sure, Aeolus had the brains to do such things already, but those things took away precious time from things that she was already working on. She would have to deal with what she had right now; she was only a few numbers off to get what she wanted. Stopping her work for a moment, the young Gundalian looked at herself in the refection of one of the dead computer screens. It showed a tired-looking face staring back, her long, blunette hair draping over the bone crest that started from her nose and worked its way up her head, part of it growing in front of her ear and the rest behind it, starting to go down her neck until it stopped about an inch off her skin. Her blueish-grey eyes were full of exhaustion from working for hours in the last few days.

She had already been annoyed by the Minor Twelve Orders, and now, the Major Twelve Orders and Aeolus' father, Emperor Barodius, were starting to pester her, especially Nurzak, who Aeolus personally thought was the smartest out of all of them - and that was saying something. Nurzak had once been her teacher, telling her about different sorts of known governments. When he told her about a democratic government, she was generally confused. Why would you want a leader that had no idea how to lead? A king or queen is born in a family; they are specifically taught how to rule. The voting system that would be used could be flawed - people would vote for someone of their own race, gender, and/or the connection they had to the person, rather than listening to the speeches of those people to see what they really want to do. Nurzak had laughed when Aeolus had told him her ideas. He thought she had been embedded in a life of royalty for so long that she was turning into her father. He didn't answer her question and continued the lesson.

Coming back to the present, Aeolus sighed, typing a few things into the computer. She would run one more simulation, then retire for the night. Carelessly thinking that the equation she had entered could prove to be yet again faulty, she pressed the enter key and sat back, closing her eyes.

Three weeks. That was how long she had been working on this back-breaking, nearly impossible project - to create enough energy to basically rip a hole in the dimensional space around them. The power needed for that would be off the scales; only the power of the spherical beasts could open a tunnel big enough for the creature itself to transport itself from place to place. She had borrowed one of them from her father; it was the one that he owned. He called the Bakugan "Dharak" short for "Dharaknoid." He had been very reluctant, as the loyal beast had never left his side. The dragon was of the Darkus attribute, the second-strongest next to Pyrus. The energy he emitted had helped greatly in Aeolus' attempts, even though they had proven unsuccessful. The girl had to admit, the Bakugan was very good at making conversation. The two had been able to talk about Dharak's home before he was introduced into the Royal family, Aeolus' mother, and the origin legends that they were both told and how they were different. She sighed. Getting up out if the chair, Aeolus walked up to the long, capsule-like device that Dharak was floating in and opened it, grabbing the marble with two of her fingers.

Putting him down on the table, she asked, "Everything feel normal, Dharak?" The bakugan opened up, revealing his dragon-like appearance. His head bobbed up and down. "Yes, Aeolus. Though, it seems like I feel a bit more drained of energy then usual." The Gundalian nodded. "All right, then. We'll do one more check on your current health, and I'll give you back to father." The Bakugan nodded again, closed back into sphere form, and hopped into Aeolus' now outstretched hand. Walking back over to her computer, she set the marble down in an electrical monitor, which sent signals to her program that told her a Bakugan's condition. After typing in a few commands, she frowned. Dharak's energy seemed as though it had been forcefully drained from him. That only meant one thing. "...Dharak," Aeolus started. "...Go find father and bring him here. I think I might be close." The Darkus bakugan flipped out of ball form and flew to the door. Looking back at her, he asked, "You sure you'll be fine?" The Gundalian giggled. "I'll be fine, Dharak. No need to worry about me. I'd be a bit more worried about Kazerina, if you know what I mean." Dharak understood. The "mad scientist," as everyone called her, had been preforming... Interesting experiments on some of the Bakugan the Gundalian Guards of the Palace owned. The Bakugan left, the door closing automatic behind him.

Aeolus turned back to her screen and frowned. Looking at the blank space in her lab, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Sighing she was about to close the program when there was a bleep that sounded from the computer. Staring at the screen, she saw that it was an energy spike. There was another bleep. Another spike. Soon, the screen was filled with an unknown frequency. Slightly panicking, slightly excited, Aeolus typed in the code to boost up the portal generator, which would make the energy she had stored basically collapse in on itself, which would make the small area so dense that the dimensional space would be split. She initiated the sequence for the generator.

That one button had changed the course of her entire life.

A loud vibrating sound echoed through the room. Aeolus watched the centre of her lab carefully, watching every movement, reminding herself to document it later. Suddenly, there was a flash of light equivalent to the speed of a lightning strike. She put her arm over her eyes to block the light. The vibrating got stronger. Pieces of the ceiling were starting to crumble around her. After many more flashes of light, there was a snapping sound. Aeolus could see a small line appear. She gasped as the line separated, revealing the data-like space between all of the dimensions. Slowly walking towards it, she smiled. It had worked. It had finally worked. Suddenly, there was a crash. Aeolus whipped around to see that her lab was falling apart. Her eyes widened. The portal fluctuated, causing a sound wave to resonate around the lab. The ceiling next to the door caved in, blocking it.

Dust filled Aeolus' eyes, and as she tried to wipe it away, there was another large crack. The section of wall over her electronic equipment fell, smashing the computer. She winced. The portal fluctuated again, this time causing dust to fly up in the air, and started to close. Without thinking at all about what might lie beyond it, she simply jumped in, yelling, "NOOOO!"

-oOoBAKUGANoOo- Once the portal closed, the vibrating stopped. Small chunks of rock were dislodged and tumbled to the ground. When they all subsided, there was a deathly quiet surrounding the area. Suddenly, a fairly tall Gundalian along with a few guards ran into the destroyed area with looks of horror on their faces.

-oOoBAKUGANoOo-

Me: Well then. Short prologue.

Dan: Ya got that right. This chick seems weird.

Me: Don't insult my creativity. eue

Dan: Okay...?

Me: ANYways, the next chapter may take a few days to complete; I want it to be longer than the prolouge. If I don't get at least three reviews on this, my self-estime will probably go down and I'll never work on it again. (Okay, okay, I'll work on it. eue But I won't post it if you don't want to see it.) SEEEEEEE you next time! :D

Dan: Ideas are also welcome. :D

Me: ...


End file.
